Savage Skies
by AeroQC
Summary: An agent is dead, a mafia leader has dangerous materials, and the whole picture is still unknown. The situation calls for the best the Bureau has to offer. Time to send in... Special Agent Savage. Rated M for violence and implied sexual themes, viewer discretion is advised.
1. Chapter 01

**Chapter 1**

The incandescent glow of overhead lamps bathed the armoured truck as it approached the hangar. The guards allow it to enter after a short examination, but don't notice the figure hanging underneath the chassis. As the truck parks inside, the small figure drops and hastily makes its way to some nearby crates, relieving the cramps in its arms and legs. As more guards crowd around the truck, the unknown visitor makes its way upwards, hoping to get a better vantage of the situation.  
Inside the hangar, a large airship was at the ready, rivalling in girth the largest of stadiums. It was stationed inside to receive the important payload that had just arrived.  
As the mystery figure readied a camera, the truck was being opened. Guards in hazmat suits entered the back of the truck and proceeded to offload a single crate emblazoned with a symbol indicating radioactive materials. High above, the figure took shot after shot of the event, following the crate as it made its way into the hold of the airship.  
Their mission complete, the dark-clad figure left their post, proceeding to the exit point.  
"Stop right there!" A guard ordered from behind, holding the figure at gunpoint.  
The visitor ducked and made a kick to the guard's legs, toppling him, before running away.  
"Red alert! We've got an intruder on the premises!" The downed guard yelled over his radio.  
As sirens blared and footsteps grew closer, the figure took out the memory chip in the camera and inserted it into a one-way transmitter. If they couldn't get out alive, at least the pictures would. But the transmission didn't occur; the hangar was blocking all signals to the outside world.  
Looking out the window, a rooftop stood a fair drop down. The figure charged and broke through as guards opened fire. Rolling through the landing, they ran across the rooftop while bullets rained down from above. Dropping down into an alley via a fire-escape, the figure took the brief moment of safety to start the transmission.  
"Drop it," a voice sounded as a gun was pressed to the figure's neck.  
"You're too late, I've already sent the data," the figure noted as they dropped the transmitter.  
"But you won't be there to see the results…"  
The echo of a gunshot rang through the alley and the figure slumped to ground, blood forming a pool around them.  
"The intrusion has been dealt with," the killer spoke into their radio. "But we'll have to expect some more… Unwanted visitors."

…

The grey bunny sauntered through the sparsely crowded room, dressed in an emerald dress, looking around for her newest prey. She spotted a hare at the bar, sipping a drink. Despite the sharp suit that he wore, his dark fur was visibly in disarray. And yet somehow he evoked some hint of professionalism, as if the hare was both a mammal of adventure and refinement.  
The bunny approached the bar and took a seat in view of the hare.  
"You are quite the mystery," she commented as she fixed the white tuft of hair atop her head.  
The hare looked up and grinned.  
"How so?" he asked.  
"Here you are, dressed in a handsome suit and drinking a cocktail, and yet your fur is all over the place," she stated in a soft amazement.  
"I'll argue with genetics," the hare replied, taking a sip of his cocktail. "Nothing seems to keep it in one place forever."  
"Are you talking about your fur? Or you?" The bunny asked coyly.  
"Depends… Can _you_ keep me in one place?"  
The bunny gave a sly grin.  
"What's your name, handsome?"  
The hare chuckled, the stripes on his cheeks parting a bit.  
"Haven't you ever heard that it's rude to ask someone's name without giving your own first?" He asked.  
"So you really are a mammal of finer things," the bunny commented. "Olivia Jumper. Now may I ask yours?"  
The hare finished his cocktail before answering:  
"Jack. Jack Savage."

* * *

 **AN: Cue Theme Song. *Plays 'Feeling Good' by Michael Bublé***


	2. Chapter 02

**Chapter 2**

Morning filtered in between the shades of the hotel room, landing squarely on Jack's face. He rose from the bed with a stretch before gazing at the form of Miss Jumper on the opposite side. He recalled the fun they had the previous night, but Jack still felt lacking, like he was trying to fill a square hole with a circle.  
The buzz of his phone tore the hare from his melancholy. He fished for it from his pants that were draped over a nearby chair.  
"Savage here," he answered.  
"It's Kat," a feminine voice rang out.  
"Give me a moment," Jack replied as he glanced at the still sleeping bunny. "I've got company."  
"Really Jack?" Kat sighed, exasperated. "I know you're handsome and all, but you should really learn some restraint."  
"I've learned the hard way that I'm better off just accepting," the hare recited as he grabbed his clothes and made for the bathroom. "And to be fair, they're jumping at me."  
"Uh-huh."  
"If you're so against me spending time with females I don't know, then why don't we spend a night together?" Jack asked as he closed the door.  
"As tempting as that sounds, Jack, I'd rather keep our relationship as a professional one," Kat replied coolly.  
"Your loss," the hare commented as he started getting dressed. "So what have you got for me?"  
"The Bureau has a new mission for you," Kat revealed. "Hopefully you've spent enough time recuperating?"  
"I've actually been getting bored, to be honest."  
"Then this should get your blood pumping, because you're leaving for Spain in the next three hours."  
"I assume you've got a plane ticket for me all ready to go?"  
"Even better. Private jet."  
"You're the best," Jack smiled as he pulled on his shirt.  
"There will be a car waiting for you in the next fifteen minutes, you'll be briefed on your mission in full inside."  
"As per usual."  
"You'll also be making a stop before you head to the airport."  
"I'm guessing a little visit with my favourite skunk is in order?" The hare asked as he straightened his jacket.  
"Yup. PU has been briefed and has a few 'trinkets' ready for you," Kat informed.  
"Katherine, you know how I feel about your nicknames."  
"And you know how I hate it when you use my full name," she retorted. "Car's in fifteen minutes."  
"I'll be down in ten."  
"Be careful you don't get burned by your newest flame on the way out."  
"Love you too," Jack finished as he exited the bathroom.

The covers stirred as he neared the bed and some drowsy looking eyes looked up at him.  
"Mmm-who was that?" Olivia asked as she sat up and stretched, revealing her cream-coloured front.  
"Work, unfortunately," the hare responded. "I've got to go in fifteen minutes."  
"Do you have to go _now_?" The bunny coyly asked.  
Jack smirked at the implication and sat on the bed next to her.  
"No, I don't."  
She draped her arms over his shoulders and pulled him close.  
"Come on, snuggle with me just a little longer," she whispered.  
"I'm sorry Olivia, but I don't have the time for that."  
The bunny tightened her grip.  
"Come on, Jack. Just a little snooze."  
Jack grabbed her wrists.  
"You know," he calmly replied. "If you wanted to kill me, you should've done it when I had my guard down."  
The hare swiftly jumped down from the bed while pulling the bunny over him, sending her a few feet away on the floor. She chuckled as she got up, her svelte form gracefully posing for combat.  
"Usually I can restrain myself, Mr. Savage," Olivia told him. "But once I saw you, I just had to have a taste."  
"Was I to your satisfaction?" Jack toyed with a smirk.  
"YES!"  
The bunny lunged, revealing claws that were intent on tearing, but the hare stepped aside just as swiftly. As she landed against bed, Jack jumped on top of her and held her in the same manner as she had intended. The bunny gasped for air, flailing her legs and clawing at his arms, but he held firm. Slowly, the resistance lessened and the bunny became still.  
Jack released his grip and picked up the bunny, setting her down on the bed. He checked for a pulse; it was faint.  
"Just count yourself lucky, Ms. Jumper," he said to the sleeping bunny. "As a gentle-mammal, I don't kill ladies like you."

Jack exited the hotel to find a black sedan with tinted windows waiting for him. Stepping in the vehicle, he set himself neatly in the rear passenger seat. A monitor before him flickered on and a sharply dressed gorilla appeared on the display.  
"Good morning W," Jack greeted.  
"Good morning, Agent Savage" W returned. "I see you've already been busy."  
Jack glanced at the scratches on his suit sleeves.  
"Just a slight distraction."  
The gorilla shook his head.  
"One of these days, Savage, your luck's gonna run out."  
"Then I might as well savour each moment."


	3. Chapter 03

**Chapter 3**

The engine rumbled softly through the passenger compartment as it came to life, beginning its journey towards its first destination. Jack kept his focus on the screen before him, keeping conversation with his boss, W, the head of the Bureau.  
"The exact details of your mission are in the briefcase next to you," the gorilla informed him. "But I'll give you a brief summary for now."  
"Very well," the hare replied as he opened the case to find a multitude of documents.  
"Two nights ago, one of our agents was tailing an armoured truck that was being used for a private shipment to a hangar," W revealed. "Rumor was had that it was transporting some hot cargo."  
"'Hot' doesn't even begin to describe it," Jack commented as he looked at some of the photos.  
"Unfortunately, our agent was taken out by an unidentified animal after he sent the photos, most likely hired by the same mammal who had the shipment made."  
"Who ordered the transport?"  
"A certain Lorenzo Toren," W replied as the image of a bull appeared on-screen. "Also known as The Prince of Spain. He's the owner of multiple companies on the Mediterranean coast, but he's most notably known in the criminal community for running the Spanish mafia.  
"We've found out that Mr. Toren is holding a party tomorrow night at one of his seaside estates, and have arranged you to be one of his guests. Your mission, Agent Savage, is to go to the party, find out why our bull wanted that radioactive material and why he chose to put it on an airship, of all things."  
"Hopefully, it won't be to ruin someone's day."  
"Yes, the last thing the world needs is a mafia head with a nuke at his disposal."

As vehicle came to a stop before an office building, the hare exited with the briefcase. Making his way through the revolving doors, he casually walked over to the lioness at the front desk.  
"Excuse me, I have an appointment with Mr. LePieu," he declared to the secretary.  
"He's on the third floor," she smiled. "The elevators are just down that way."  
"Thank you for your time."  
Jack followed the directions and entered the elevator, making sure no one else followed him in. After closing the doors, he pressed the basement and third floor buttons simultaneously. He felt the cabin lurch to the right, then fall downwards to the secret underground facility that was one of the Bureau's R&D labs.

"Monsieur Savage, eet's good to see you again!"  
Jack was greeted by a smiling skunk as he exited the cabin, Professor Peter LePieu, the leading researcher for the Bureau.  
"It's good to see you too, Professor," the hare returned the greeting with a shake of paws. "Now I believe that you have something for me?"  
"Always down to business wit' you, never any fun," the french skunk joked.  
"Quite the contrary, my friend, I just make sure not to mix the two."  
LePieu nodded in understanding and led the way through the complex.  
"I've read your mission briefing and 'ave cooked up a few toys dat might 'elp you," the Professor explained as the came to a table strewn with various pieces of equipment.  
"First, a new jacket for you," he said as he offered the coat. "I've lined it wit' some carbon-fiber sheets coated in experimental polyurethane mesh. Just as tough as ceramic, but an eight' of de weight."  
Jack discarded his already scratched coat put on the new jacket. Although it felt a bit stiffer than he was comfortable with, the hare was surprised by how light it was, despite the extra protection the Professor claimed it had.  
"I don't suppose you could give a demonstration?" He asked while adjusting the fit.  
"As much as I'd love to, Monsieur Savage, I've also 'eard dat you 'ave a tight schedule."  
"Now look who doesn't want to have fun," Jack grinned, causing the skunk to chuckle.  
"Next, we have dis," the Professor announced as he held up a small pink patch. "Dis is an adhesive earpiece. Place it on de inside of your ear and de vibrations will allow you to 'ear just like a regular piece, except dis one is virtually undetectable to de naked eye once eet's applied."  
The hare nodded, impressed.  
"Now onto de real toys," LePieu smiled in excitement. "I've seen dat you will be attending a party, so I've 'ad dis made for you."  
The skunk opened a small box, revealing a black bow tie.  
"A regular bow tie, but de knot 'ere is actually a microphone and miniature camera. A bit cliché, _oui_ , but dere's no denying dat sometimes de simplest tings are often de best solution."  
LePieu then pulled out another small box from under the table.  
"And finally, _la pièce de résistance!_ "  
With a flourish opening, Jack was presented an elegant watch.  
"A watch?" The hare questioned with a raised brow.  
"Yes, and _non_ ," the skunk admitted. "If my grand-fawder knew what I did to dis, 'e would roll in 'is grave.  
"The watch itself is purely mechanical, water-tight, self-winding and made with highly-durable ceramics, but what makes dis so wonderful is what's underneath de watch."  
He twisted the face and the watch fell into two pieces, attached together with a thin wire.  
"De face is a super electromagnet dat sits on top of dis solenoid right 'ere. Eet's attached to de wristband by a 'undred feet of carbon-fiber wire, capable of wit'standing de tensile strengt' of an 'anging elephant. And just under de solenoid is a custom winch system. 'Ere's 'ow you use it."  
LePieu reassembled the watch and placed it on his wrist. He pulled top-most crown and aimed the face towards a nearby metal pillar. The skunk then pulled the bottom crown and the face shot off his wrist and stuck itself to the metal. With a twist of the same crown, the winch activated and he was pulled toward the pillar. When LePieu was no more than a foot away, he pushed back in the top crown and the watch face fell from the pillar. A swift twist of the bottom crown snapped the face back onto the wristband.  
Jack applauded, impressed by the demonstration, as the skunk gave a modest bow.  
"Surely your best work so far, Professor," he commented.  
" _Merci_ ," LePieu thanked as he took off the watch and gave it to the hare.  
"I noticed that you didn't use the middle crown in your demonstration," Jack pointed out. "What's it for?"  
The Professor looked at him in surprise.  
"Why, to change de time, of course."


	4. Chapter 04

**Chapter 4**

High above the North Atlantic, the hare sipped a martini aboard the private jet. On the table before him lay documents featuring biographies, contacts and floor plans pertaining to his mission. A buzz of his phone pulled him from his studies.  
"Savage here," he answered.  
"It's Kat, I've got some extra info that you might be interested in."  
"Hold on."  
Jack hung up and pulled out a tablet, propping it up next to the documents. With a quick few taps, a female lynx appeared on-screen.  
"Hey Jack," Kat greeted as she adjusted her headset. "It's good to see you again."  
"I seem to be getting that a lot," he commented with a sip of his cocktail. "What do you have for me?"  
"Well, I was going through the guest list for Toren's party while cross-referencing with well-known European mammals. All of them are either high-profile celebrities or company big-shots."  
"Then I guess I'll fit in just fine."  
"That's not what I'm concerned with, Jack. It feels off, like Toren is hiding something. Why would he suddenly throw a huge party for Europe's most valuable citizens?"  
"Granted, when you put it that way, it does sound like he's up to something," the hare said as he peered through his glass. "And it's our job to find out what that something is."

...

The Spanish midday sun shone down on the terrace as Jack flipped through the local paper. Toren's party had reached everyone's ears, it was all anyone talked about; it wasn't every day that Europe's elite converged in one place. The paper revealed that Toren intended on making a grand announcement that would change the future of luxury, "a big step forward" was his exact words.  
Jack set the paper down and flagged a waitress for some more coffee, the tigress happily fulfilling his request.  
" _¿Quieres crema, señor?_ " She asked, offering to pour in some cream.  
" _Solo un poco_ ," the hare replied, indicating a small portion with his digits.  
The waitress took his cup and began to pour, filling the remaining space within. As she went to set it down on the table, the tigress was nudged and spilled the coffee all over. Jack jumped back as the waitress apologized and started to mop up the mess, he fortunately avoided most of the liquid spilling onto his clothes. He looked up to see a black clad figure with a wide brimmed hat having stopped to look. Noticing his gaze, the slender mammal continued walking around the corner, a tail like a cloud following. Jack eyed the spilt coffee and caught the familiar scent of almonds.  
"Cyanide," he muttered under his breath as he grabbed his coat and chased after the figure.

His efforts to find the mystery figure proved fruitless, as Jack spent the next few hours wandering the streets, looking for that wide-brimmed hat and that tail that floated like a cloud.  
'Maybe I just imagined it,' he thought as he scanned the open marketplace in front of him.  
A buzz of his phone alerted him that the party was almost ready to start. With a hint of regret, Jack turned his back and made his way to the hotel.  
Unbeknownst to him, a pair of blue eyes followed the hare as he left the square, a smile curling on the mammal's lips.


	5. Chapter 05

**Chapter 5**

Jack pulled up to the gates leading to Toren's coastal estate. He handed his invitation to the rhino on guard, who studied the card intently.  
"Have a good evening,Mr. Longfoot," the guard greeted as he pocketed the invitation.  
Jack simply nodded and drove through.  
"I'm in," the hare said as he brought the coupé to the door.  
"I can see that, genius," Kat retorted through his earpiece as she watched the bow tie video feed.  
"Just making sure that you're up to speed and still with me," Jack replied as he tossed the keys to the valet.  
"It's my job, Jack," she snarled.  
The hare smiled as he stepped inside the mansion; half out of amusement, half out of necessity. A glance across the room didn't reveal much from his vantage point, so the hare strolled through the crowd with confidence. Grabbing a glass of champagne as a waiter passed, Jack found the staircase and made his way to the balcony.  
He peered down at the crowd as he sipped his drink, recognizing actors, directors, singers, and company executives that he had read up on the previous night. But among all the mammals present, Lorenzo Toren was not among them. No one seemed to mind that their host was nowhere to be seen, the elite gossiping among themselves while tasting hors-d'oeuvres and listening to the small band that served as the entertainment. And no one missed the hare as he left either, his glass set alone on a table.

Jack crept swiftly through the halls, hiding behind vases and tables as he dodged guards the entire way.  
"Toren's study should be right around the next corner," Kat reminded him as she consulted the floor plans on her end.  
The hare peeked around the corner to find two large mammals standing guard on either side of the study entrance.  
"Guess you'll have to get your paws dirty, Jack," Kat quipped.  
"Not happening," he whispered as he spotted the bulges of holsters in the guards' coats. "They're armed, I'm not."  
Jack spotted the door opening and ducked behind the corner again.  
"… Of course Doctor, I couldn't imagine starting the party without you," the hare overheard in a Spanish accent. "Now stop your worrying, I'll be waiting for your arrival."  
Jack cautioned a peek to find Lorenzo Toren hanging up on a phone.  
" _Pendejo_ ," the bull mumbled as he walked down the hall, his guards following.

Toren's study was richly decorated, mirroring its owner. The floor was covered with an intricately woven rug leading up to a solid oak desk that basked in the Mediterranean moonlight.  
The hare calmly set himself at the desk before the computer, rousing the machine from its sleep cycle.  
"Alright Mr. Toren, let's see what you're hiding," Kat chirped as Jack started to silently sift through the documents.  
The lynx guided him through the network of folders, going on little more than gut feeling for where they would find what they were looking for.  
"Wait. Open the file that's second from the bottom."  
Jack followed her directions and was met with a wire-frame model appearing on the screen.  
"What are we looking at here, Kat?"  
"I think it's a 3D blueprint of that airship in the photos."  
"Then I think we've found what we've come for," he said as he pulled out his phone and plugged it into the computer.  
As the files started copying themselves, the hare heard the door knob twist. He quickly turned off the monitor and hid himself under the desk, holding his breath as he heard the door open.  
" _¿Señor?_ " Jack heard a feminine voice call out. " _Tengo los pases que- Oh."  
_ He heard the mammal walk towards the desk.  
" _Supongo que ya está abajo_ ," she said as she stopped front of the wooden piece.  
A long moment of silence passed, the hare's heart pumping adrenaline in case he was found out. He heard a scuffle of paper against paper before footsteps made their way to the door. Jack hazarded a peek from under the desk in the direction of the sounds just in time to spot a tail of white slither out of the study.  
As the hare propped himself back on the desk he spotted a simple envelope on the desk that wasn't there before, left by the female that had been there earlier. He slipped it into his jacket as he checked the data transfer which had completed its job. Jack returned the computer to its original state before leaving the study and returning to the party.


	6. Chapter 06

**Chapter 6**

Jack returned to his spot at the balcony table, his glass long since disappeared. He looked down at the crowd to find Lorenzo Toren, shaking hooves and paws with guests as he made his way towards the dais where the band was playing.  
The imposing bull took hold of the microphone, gesturing the crowd to silence.  
"My esteemed guests," Toren greeted. "I thank you for attending my little get-together."  
"Well isn't this guy humble," Kat quipped in Jack's ear.  
"I hope that you have been enjoying yourselves this evening," the bull continued. "And I will let you enjoy it further, but for now I have an announcement. For generations, we've all been looking for a real paradise. A place to truly relax and escape the world around us. And for such a long time, that dream has kept our head in the clouds, but nothing else."  
As Toren spoke, Jack starting hearing a low hum reverberate through the air.  
"And I say that it's about time that we climb up into the clouds to find our paradise! Ladies and gentlemammals! For the first time in over half a century, I am pleased to present to you all the first luxury airship to offer paradise to anyone on board!"  
Toren gestured ecstatically towards the ceiling high windows behind him, where a giant floating metal balloon could be seen drifting a quarter-mile off the coast. The turbines propelling the airship could be heard humming louder as it approached.  
"What you're looking at is the airship _Icarus_ , home to the _Cloud Nine Resort._ Aboard it are all the amenities and luxuries anyone could ever want; a true floating paradise."  
The guests seemed all excited by the presentation and the promise of the airship, whispering among themselves.  
"But that's not all," Toren declared, bringing the attention back to him. "As of tomorrow afternoon, the _Cloud Nine Resort_ will begin accepting guests and reservations for future visits. And by sundown tomorrow, the _Icarus_ will fly on it's first voyage across Europe, accompanied by the lucky mammals who will be receiving these free passes."  
A waiter had approached the bull with a platter covered in a cloche, inside the translucent dome was a small pile of envelopes. Another waiter stood with a large bowl filled to the brim with invitation cards.  
"I shall be drawing from the invitations you see here, so please be mindful as I call out the lucky winners," Toren smirked as one of his hooves disappeared among the cards.  
Jack paid no mind to the rest of the bull's presentation, his eyes having centered on the stack of envelopes. There were similarly wrapped to the one he had pocketed in Toren's office. He pawed the envelope from his vantage on the balcony, no discerning markings were on it's face, but the hare resisted the urge to open it there. If it was what his intuition suggested, then it wouldn't be wise to open it at the party. He returned the envelope to its pocket and made to leave.

…

Jack paced in his room as Kat analyzed the documents that he recovered.  
"I just don't get it," the lynx ranted through the tablet. "Why would he have incomplete blueprints to his own ship? All that's here is the floor-plans of the resort and the staff housing, and that's just a third of the ship!"  
Jack stopped in his tracks and looked over at the tablet.  
"My guess is that he didn't design the ship in the first place," he said. "More likely that he's a primary sponsor."  
"Hmm, I guess that would explain it," Kat pondered. "But we need to know what's going on in the rest of that airship. That thing is still carrying radioactive material, as far as we know."  
"Well then, I think it's about time that I took a little vacation, don't you think?" Jack responded as he eyed the opened envelope on the table.  
Inside it was exactly what the hare had guessed, a free pass into the _Cloud Nine Resort_. And to his surprise, a small note came with it:

 _From a friend.  
-S  
_  
"Besides," Jack continued. "I've got a feeling that someone might want to see me."


	7. Chapter 07

**Chapter 7  
**

"Okay Jack, I've got eyes on the _Icarus_ ," Kat mused into the hare's ear as he pulled up to the aiship. "Just remember. Once you step inside that thing, you're on your own. The metallic structure of the airship will act as a Faraday Cage, blocking all signals going in or out."  
"So the only way I'll be able to contact you is either by getting to the communications bridge or if I take a step outside," Jack joked as he parked.  
"I'd rather you have your feet on the ground when we speak again," Kat responded. "But I'll keep the channel open for your call when you do."  
"See you at the after-party," the hare quipped as he went aboard.

Jack was assigned a luxurious room for his stay, rivaling most high-end hotels in the world, complete with a grand window that occupied nearly an entire wall. The sea stretched out below as the airship drifted through the air on its maiden voyage. The hare wandered through the halls, following the plans he memorized the previous night, and noted the exits that were new to him as staff members milled past.  
Jack found his way to the lower observation deck, situated on the underbelly of the ship. The circular room was almost entirely made of glass, barring a few carpeted walkways, which made the guests feel as though they were drifting through the clouds. The hare looked out ahead towards the sun, peeking through the clouds like a guiding light. He noticed a familiar face in the window's reflection, a snow-white vixen clad in an icy-blue dress, but didn't budge as she approached.  
"Seeing us this high up, it's almost beautiful," she calmly stated. "Any higher and we might as well be in heaven."  
Jack couldn't help but smirk.  
"Any closer to the sun and we might fall down to hell," he said as he turned to her. "It's nice to see you again."  
The vixen gave a knowing smile.  
"Same."  
"You know… We have a lot of catching up to do," the hare offered as he took her paw.  
"Oh do we now?" She responded with a raised brow. "Then I think we'd better find some place private."  
"I was thinking the same thing."

The vixen led him down the winding halls of the airship to her room, giving him a quick smile before opening the door and slipping inside. Jack just as quickly undid his bow tie and rested it on the handle before following.  
"Honestly, of all the mammals in the world I hardly exp-"  
Jack was swiftly cut off by a smack across his face. The previously coy vixen was now barring her teeth at him, but this didn't faze the hare in the slightest.  
"THAT was for leaving me with your mess in the Pacific!" She snarled.  
"Granted, I sort of deserved that," he admitted. "But still, what are y-"  
Jack was once again cut off by the vixen, but by a deep kiss this time. Once they came up for air, Jack couldn't help but feel a little lost.  
"And what was that for?" He asked.  
"For staying alive long enough," she said before pulling him back for another.

Between kisses and nibbles, the two lovebirds managed to stumble towards the bed while leaving a trail of clothing in their wake. As they crashed down on the mattress, the vixen trapped Jack beneath her, not that he minded, and gazed into his eyes lovingly.  
"I've missed you so much, Jack," she whispered.  
"And I've missed you, Skye," he whispered as he stroked her fur.


	8. Chapter 08

**Chapter 8  
**

Jack laid there on top of Skye, his head resting on her chest as he stared at the ceiling.  
"Is it just me, or did you learn a few new moves since the last time?" The vixen asked as she nuzzled him between the ears.  
"I was about to ask the same of you, actually," he responded with a grin.  
"I'll have you know that it's all thanks to you."  
The hare looked up towards her at this.  
"How so?" He questioned, his grin now disappeared.  
"Is that jealousy I hear?" Skye teased.  
"Answer the question, Skye," Jack replied, unamused.  
"Fine," she shrugged. "My bosses were impressed with my work in the field and promoted me to Agent. They thought that I was the one that took down the operation."  
"Well you're welcome. Even if you weren't the only one there, you were still a great asset on that mission," the hare admitted.  
"Which reminds me…"  
Skye pushed him off and once again trapped Jack underneath her.  
"Why didn't you contact me once the mission was over?" She glared.  
The hare was obviously uneasy at the mention of it.  
"Uh… You see, funny thing about that…"  
"Oh do tell, I love jokes," she returned with barred fangs.  
He opened and closed his mouth to speak, but nothing came out.  
"I'm waiting," she growled.  
"I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!" Jack admitted in fear, causing the vixen to pull back.  
"You thought-?" She failed to repeat, hurt by his words.  
"I saw the helicopter crash down, but I couldn't find you when I got there," he explained as he moved closer. "I spent months looking for you, before finally accepting that you were really gone. Ever since, it's been like a part of me has been lost forever."  
He caressed her face and wiped away a tear that was falling.  
"But now it's back," he whispered as he hugged her. "And I'm never letting go."

Skye poured a couple of cups of coffee and offered one to Jack.  
"You're welcome, by the way," she suddenly said as she sat down in her bathrobe.  
"About?" Jack quizzically asked as he sipped his drink. "Oh! Right! The pass. Thank you. That definitely saved me and my colleagues some work, that's for sure."  
Annoyed, the vixen tugged on one of his ears and held firm.  
"Not that, you jack-rabbit! For the cyanide!" she exclaimed. "If I wasn't there to keep an eye on you, you would've been poisoned!"  
"Okay! Okay! I'm sorry! Thank you!" The hare apologized. "Now could you let go?"  
Skye complied with the request and proceeded to take a sip of her drink as Jack massaged his sore ear.  
"Must you always be so rough?" He asked.  
"You know you love it."  
He groaned at the truth of the matter before his attention was brought to his buzzing phone. He opened it to see a live feed from the bow tie camera that he had placed on the door handle. Coming down the hall were some suits that he recognized as a couple of Toren's bodyguards.  
"Looks like we've got company," Jack quipped as he showed the feed to Skye.  
"They're here for me," she explained as she headed towards the door.  
Skye let the door be knocked a few times before answering.  
" _¿Sí?_ " She asked in an annoyed tone.  
" _¡Oh! Perdón, señorita,_ " one of the bodyguards replied. "We did not know you had company."  
"There is a reason people put ties on doors, you know!" Skye angrily returned as she pointed to the bow tie. "Now I hope you have a good reason for interrupting me!"  
" _Sí_. _Señor_ Toren would like you to attend the next meeting he has with the prospective shareholders."  
"What for?"  
"He would like it if YOU were the one to explain the systems of the ship," he explained.  
"I thought that was Dr. Pine's job?" Skye pressed.  
" _Lo siento_ , I do not know anything else."  
"Very well," the vixen sighed. "I'll get myself cleaned up and see _Señor_ Toren in the boardroom."  
The suits nodded and walked off as Skye closed the door.  
"So who's Dr. Pine?" Jack asked as she gave him his bow tie.  
"The porcupine who created the reactor system for the ship," the vixen nonchalantly answered.  
"Reactor?" He repeated.  
"If you really want to know more, then your best bet would be to join me at the meeting," She offered. "I really don't feel like explaining things twice."  
"Then I guess I will."  
"Good," Skye smiled. "But first, a well needed shower."  
She dropped her robe as she headed for the bathroom, Jack's eyes following her the entire way. She stopped in the open doorframe and looked back at the hare.  
"Well? What are you waiting for?"


	9. Chapter 09

**Chapter 9  
**

Skye led the way to the boardroom in a more formal dress than the one before.  
"Is there anything I should keep an eye out for during the meeting?" Jack asked as he straightened his tie.  
"Not really. You'll learn everything you need to know," the vixen assured him as she opened the door to the meeting room.  
Inside were the dozen mammals that were the lucky guests at Toren's party to win a pass onto the ship. Along with them was their host, Lorenzo Toren, who stood up to greet the newcomer's to the meeting.  
"Miss Padden! Glad that you could make it," he greeted the vixen, causing Jack to raise a brow. "And I do not believe we have met, _Señor_ …?"  
"Oliver Longfoot," Jack finished with an extended paw.  
Toren shook it with a stern look on his face before turning to the other guests.  
"Everyone, this is Ms. Sonya Padden, Chief Engineer here on the _Icarus_ ," he introduced. "She will be able to answer any questions you have regarding the ship's inner workings."  
As Skye made her way to the presentation screen, Jack found a free spot at the other end of the table. No sooner was she in place did the questions start to fly. It took a moment to calm the party of animals down, each one of them eager to know the secrets of the ship.

"You first," Skye declared, gesturing to a goat in a sequin dress.  
"Mister Toren said there was a reactor on-board the _Icarus_. Is this true?"  
"Yes. A nuclear reactor to be exact," the vixen clarified, causing murmurs to be spread in the room.  
Sensing the unease of the guests, she turned on the screen, showing a basic scheme of a reactor.  
"The reactor is a fourth generation model known as a Gas-cooled Fast Reactor. As you can see, it has a closed fuel cycle, meaning there are no ways for a breach in radioactivity.  
"Of course, the benefit of using a gas-cooled system aboard an airship goes without saying. The same helium that is keeping us up in the air is also being pumped through the system and spinning the turbines. The cooling of the helium is resolved by having the holding tanks near the exterior of the ship and venting the outside atmosphere over the tanks."  
This sparked a lot of content remarks, most notably a burst of slow claps coming from a porcupine in the doorway.  
"Very nice, Ms. Padden," the intruder declared. "You do a fine job at explaining my work."  
"Dr. Pine," Skye nervously greeted. "I was only asked to explain the systems; I didn't mean to take the glory for my own."  
"Of course not," Dr. Pine replied as he walked off towards a cabinet. "I'm just disappointed in Mister Toren for leaving me out of this meeting. Now everyone, I'm sorry for the intrusion, but my colleague and have some business to discuss."  
As the guests filed out of the room, the porcupine opened the cabinet to reveal a modest collection of liquors. As Jack was about to exit, he was blocked by the guards just outside.  
"You, however, may stay," Dr. Pine calmly stated as he picked out a bottle and a glass before heading towards the front of the room.  
"Now surely you must've just assumed that I was busy," he smiled to the bull as he offered the glass.  
"Of course, Doctor," Toren agreed as he helped himself to the offer. "I know how absorbed you can get in your work, so I took the liberty of asking your assistant."  
"Then I assume that you thought the same for the party the other night," the porcupine continued as he poured a drink for Toren.  
"Umm… Yes…" The bull answered as he drank his liquor.  
"No need to worry _Señor_ , I'm sure you won't make the same mistake again," Dr. Pine smiled.  
At this, Toren dropped his glass, his breathing suspended. He started to shudder and his footing gave way, causing the bull to crash to the floor. In a matter of moments, Lorenzo Toren was dead.  
"Because you see, there won't be a next time," Dr. Pine stated to the corpse.

Jack was on the table in a flash, his gun pointed at the porcupine and his gaze steeled.  
"If you make any moves from there, I will shoot," he threatened.  
"Do you really think you're in any position to threaten me, Mr. Savage," Dr. Pine nonchalantly responded.  
"I can take down your guards, no problem, if that's what you mean."  
"On the contrary," the porcupine smirked.  
The subtle click of a gun being cocked was heard and Jack turned to find Skye pointing a gun at him, her gaze as hard as stone.  
"Skye, what are you doing?" Jack asked in confusion.  
"She's just following orders," Dr. Pine explained. "Her mission is to kill you, after all."


End file.
